


Noticed

by danceswithgary



Series: Screen Savor [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne really wasn't the last to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

Lorne had almost finished inventorying his supplies when he was interrupted by a knock on the wall by his open door and a cheerful, "Hey, got a minute?"

"Certainly, sir." Closing his laptop, Lorne nodded and waved Sheppard inside his office. "How can I help you?"

Sheppard ignored the chair in front of Lorne's desk and leaned against the doorjamb instead. "Just wanted to see if the paperwork came through on my new quarters, I mean, uh, Rodney and me, _our_ new quarters."

Lorne suppressed the grin that threatened to break free at Sheppard's fumbled attempt at casually 'telling' and kept his answer professional. "Yes, the approval came through this morning. Did you need any help moving, sir?"

"No, got that covered. Thanks for offering." Sheppard straightened from his lean with a relieved-looking grin. "We'll be throwing a party after we're settled in, though, and you're invited."

"Just let me know when and I'll put it on my calendar." Lorne assured him with a smile.

"Cool. It'll be a couple of weeks." Sheppard bounced on his heels and then left after a lazy two-fingered salute.

Lorne waited for a few moments to make sure Sheppard wasn't going to return before opening his laptop again. Grinning at the image of the two men on the screen, he brought up his email program and typed a quick reply to Teyla's inquiry.

 _No problem. I've got just the size canvas you're looking for and I should be able to finish before moving day._

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Challenge #86: Telling friends and family.


End file.
